La mudanza
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Post Hannah. Booth se cambia de apartamento y Brennan le ayuda con la mudanza. Lo que la antropóloga no esperaba era encontrarse con aquel objeto en una de las cajas...


El lunes me dieron el susto de decirme que el viernes había un parcial de estadística. Resultó ser un rumor pero para cuando se desmintió yo ya me había puesto en "modo examen" y, por algún extraño motivo, es entonces cuando se me ocurren las ideas.

Es una historia divertida y sin complicaciones, para intentar sobrevivir hasta el 11 de noviembre cuando vuelven a emitir Bones. Espero que os guste y como siempre agradezco vuestros comentarios.

**Disclaimer:** "La mudanza" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

* * *

**La mudanza**

-¿Cuántas cosas tienes? –preguntó una Brennan agotada mientras sacaba la enésima caja de la furgoneta de Booth.

-Las imprescindibles y todas las cosas superfluas que se acumulan a lo largo de la vida, supongo. ¿Acaso tú no tienes un montón de cosas de tus viajes por el mundo? –le contestó Booth con su sonrisa más encantadora. Al ver la sonrisa, Brennan se quedó en blanco y a su cerebro le costó reaccionar y contestar a la pregunta.

-Sí, y si alguna vez me mudo tendrás que ayudarme a cargar con ellas –contestó retadora.

-Será un placer.

-No lo creas –contestó Brennan con una carcajada que hizo que Booth se preguntara cuántas cosas llenarían las baldas de Huesos. ¿Más aún que todo lo que había visto en sus incontables visitas?

-Es un tercero –comentó Booth-, pero no te preocupes porque tiene ascensor.

Brennan lo miró con cara de "menos mal" y él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Nunca pensó que aquel último caso que habían resuelto iba a darle un ascenso y mucho menos con un incentivo tan jugoso que le permitiera cambiar de residencia. No era que no le gustara su antiguo apartamento pero la verdad era que se caía a trozos. Lo que peor estaba eran las cañerías, la última vez que tuvo que arreglarlas… sonrió, se habría pasado la vida arreglando las cañerías con Brennan. Pero lo de las manchas de humedad ya era demasiado.

Así que anduvo buscando un apartamento mejor y cuando lo encontró se lo dijo a Huesos. La cuál se negó a que hiciera la mudanza él sólo. Y se ofreció a ayudarlo.

"Booth, no puedes cargar con una ingente cantidad de cajas teniendo la espalda como la tienes" fueron sus palabras textuales. Booth no sabía si sentirse agradecido por la ayuda o molesto por que Brennan lo considerara tan frágil.

-Ya estamos –sonrió Booth cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ayudó a Brennan a salir del ascensor repleto de cajas y sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta, ambos con un par de cajas en sus manos.

En ese momento una encantadora rubia salió de la puerta de al lado. Radiografió de arriba a abajo a Booth e ignoró por completo a Brennan.

-¡Hola! –saludó con una enorme sonrisa-. Soy Jessica y parece que tú y yo vamos a ser vecinos –comentó, tendiéndole una mano a Booth.

Booth se presentó y estrechó la mano que la chica le ofrecía e inmediatamente después presentó a Brennan.

-Ella es Temperance Brennan –a Booth no le pareció oportuno usar el saludo típico ni comentar que eran compañeros, a fin de cuentas era una situación informal.

Jessica se vio obligada a estrechar la mano de Brennan, quien apenas podía contener los celos que sentía. Ambas mujeres se miraron con recelo y enseguida soltaron sus manos.

-¿Y… estáis juntos? –preguntó Jessica al ver la mirada hostil de Brennan.

Antes de que Booth pudiera contestar, Brennan agarró cariñosamente su brazo y comentó:

-Le estoy ayudando con la mudanza, ¿verdad, _cielo_? –sonrió con mirada dulce.

-No sé qué haría sin ella –comentó el agente con toda la doble intención de la que fue capaz. Brennan sonrió y Booth contuvo como pudo el impulso de besarla.

-Bueno, yo… tengo que irme, tengo clase de… tengo que irme –y, sin más, Jessica se marchó.

-¿_Cielo_? –preguntó Booth con una sonrisa.

-Oh, vamos, si te he hecho un favor, era la típica obsesiva –Brennan también sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ahora eres psicóloga? –preguntó Booth con malicia, acercándose poco a poco a ella.

-Sabes que no –dijo Brennan intentando concentrarse, los labios de Booth a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Estaba punto de besarla cuando…

-¡Ay! –Booth gritó de dolor cuando la caja que Brennan llevaba cayó impactando sobre su pie.

-Lo siento –dijo Brennan con sinceridad, pero el momento ya se había roto. Recogieron las cajas y Booth se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su nuevo apartamento.

-Ya verás, está genial –sonrió Booth mientras abría la puerta.

-Es preciosa –dijo Brennan, observándolo todo después de dejar las cajas en el suelo de la entrada.

-¿A qué sí? –sonrió ufano Booth.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que ya has traído los muebles?

-Utilicé un transportista, ya sabes, la espalda. No es bueno que cargue con el piano –bromeó-. Pero el resto de las cosas quería colocarlas yo.

Brennan sonrió en respuesta.

-Vamos a meter primero todas las cajas dentro y luego ya te ayudo a organizarlas –dijo, siempre resolutiva.

Metieron todas las cajas en la casa y se derrumbaron en el sofá, exhaustos. Se quedaron un rato mirando al techo hasta que Booth dijo:

-Gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza, Huesos.

-De nada, la verdad es que ha sido bastante divertido –sonrió de vuelta- Bueno, ahora habrá que clasificar todo esto, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, Huesos, ya lo hago yo.

-He venido para ayudarte, ¿o acaso hay algo que no quieres que vea?

-No es eso, es que… -antes de que Booth pudiera acabar de hablar Brennan ya había metido la mano en una de las cajas cercanas y, muerta de asombro, sacó un cubo de Rubik.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó con curiosidad-. ¿Sabes resolverlo?

Booth se sonrojó.

-Cuando estuve en Afganistán tuve un compañero que estaba obsesionado con el cubo. Tenía 4 o 5 y enseñaba a resolverlo a cualquiera que quisiera aprender. Era muy paciente y me tocaron un par de guardias con él así que… -Booth se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Es un buen entretenimiento, a fin de cuentas es el puzzle más famoso del mundo, ¿no? –Brennan no entendía por qué el agente se había sonrojado-. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, es bueno para el cerebro. ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Parker a resolverlo?

-Quise enseñarle, pero no quiere. Dice que le aburre. Tal vez cuando sea algo mayor. Y, no me avergüenzo, es sólo que… bueno, tardo unos 5 minutos en hacerlo y seguro que tú eres de esos genios que lo hacen en 20 segundos –sonrió.

Brennan agachó la mirada y finalmente admitió.

-No sé resolver el cubo. Quiero decir, nunca me he puesto a ello.

Booth la miró asombrado.

-¿Nunca has resuelto un cubo de Rubik?

-No. Aprendo rápido lo que me enseñan pero delante del cubo no sé qué hacer si no me lo explican.

Booth sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eso tiene fácil solución, ¿quieres que yo te enseñe?

-¿Tendrás la suficiente paciencia?

-Soy un maestro excelente –sonrió Booth-, ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando te enseñé a arreglar cañerías?

-Es cierto –Brennan dejó escapar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo-. Vale, ¿qué es lo primero que tengo que hacer?

-Pues si quieres resolverlo lo primero que tienes que hacer es enredarlo.

-Vale, lógico –rió Brennan-, ya está, ¿ahora?

-Elige una cara. Normalmente se empieza por la blanca, pero como tú veas. Tienes que empezar haciendo una cruz. Haces una cara teniendo en cuenta el color de las demás. El centro marca el color de la cara, ¿ves? –le quitó el cubo para señalarle lo que quería-. Aquí iría la pieza blanca y roja, aquí la blanca y verde…

-Vale, lo entiendo –dijo Brennan con una sonrisa arrebatándole el cubo al agente. Booth se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que la antropóloga aprendía aunque no pudo evitar pensar que tenía que habérselo imaginado.

-Es más fácil si tienes visión espacial –comentó Booth-. Como yo no la tengo, me costó bastante aprender.

-Booth, eres una persona muy inteligente –dijo Brennan con sinceridad-. No increíblemente inteligente como yo, pero tienes un coeficiente intelectual medio-alto. Por cierto, ¿cómo llevo esta pieza a donde corresponde? –preguntó la antropóloga después de haberse devanado los sesos infructuosamente.

Booth colocó su mano sobre la de ella y giró suavemente el cubo, haciendo que la pieza se quedara en su sitio. Brennan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir la mano del agente sobre la suya. No quería que la soltara. No le importaba el cubo, sólo quería que él siguiera tocándola, aunque fuera una parte de su cuerpo tan inocente como su mano.

En cuanto Booth colocó su mano sobre la de la antropóloga, sintió una descarga eléctrica procedente del punto donde sus manos se unían. No la quiso soltar, pero le pareció fuera de lugar no hacerlo, así que liberó su mano. Brennan suspiró.

-Bien, ahora colocas la cara que has hecho boca abajo… -comenzó Booth a explicarle el segundo nivel.

Cuando llegó a la última parte Booth le dijo que tendría que seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, que esa parte no tenía nada que ver con la visión espacial, que se trataba de construir la última cara sin deshacer las demás. Brennan miraba al cubo, aplicada, y a Booth le recordó a una niña pequeña delante de su primer puzzle.

-Izquierda sentido antihorario, arriba sentido horario –Brennan iba reproduciéndolo según Booth lo decía-, derecha sentido horario, arriba sentido antihorario, izquierda sentido horario, arriba sentido horario, derecha sentido antihorario y arriba sentido antihorario. ¡Ya casi lo tienes, Huesos! La mayoría de la gente se lía con lo de horario y antihorario, eres una gran alumna.

-Porque tengo un gran profesor –sonrió Brennan y por un momento ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

-Ya sólo te queda orientar las esquinas –dijo Booth, saliendo del trance-. Coloca a tu derecha la esquina que quieras orientar y repite continuamente este paso hasta que la esquina esté bien: derecha antihorario, abajo antihorario, derecha horario, abajo horario… Y luego ve a por la siguiente.

Brennan repitió el movimiento en todas las esquinas con absoluta precisión y cuando colocó la última…

-¡Ya está! –sonrió Booth-. ¡Lo has hecho, Huesos!

-¡Lo he conseguido!- Brennan se levantó del sofá de un salto y Booth la imitó. Lo que el agente no se esperaba era que ella lo abrazara-. Gracias, Booth, siempre quise aprender a hacerlo–susurró en su oído.

Booth sonrió de oreja a oreja, no lo pudo evitar y, tentado por la sonrisa de su compañera, la besó. Muy muy suavemente. Apenas rozó sus labios se separó de ella, asustado por lo que acababa de hacer y por la reacción que su compañera tendría.

Al separarse y abrir los ojos vio que Brennan aún los tenía cerrados.

-Puedes volver a besarme –abrió los ojos-. Si es que quieres, claro –completó con una sonrisa.

Booth se acercó lentamente a ella y susurró en su oído: ¿Aún lo dudas? He querido besarte desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez.

Y, tras decir esto, rozó con sus labios los de la antropóloga, provocando una descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos.

Brennan agarró la corbata de Booth y lo besó larga e intensamente. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada. Brennan sonrió y le confesó:

-Yo también he querido besarte todo este tiempo. ¿Sabes? Maluku fue increíblemente frustrante y lo habría llevado mejor si hubiera mantenido una relación sexual con alguien…

-Pero me dijiste que no había habido tiempo ni deseos…

-Te mentí. Tiempo hubo –sonrió tristemente-. No sabes lo largas y solitarias que eran las noches. Lo que no hubo fueron deseos. Te eché de menos –confesó. Respiró hondo-. Quería confesarte lo que sentía por ti, arriesgarme y tú… volviste con Hannah y… todo era como al principio pero me dolía. Y no entendía por qué.

-¿Estabas celosa?

Brennan pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Es irracional pero sí, lo estaba.

Ahora era el turno de Booth de abrirse y confesar la verdad. Se sentó en el sofá, con Brennan apoyada en su pecho y comenzó a hablar.

-Me fui a Afganistán con el corazón roto. Ya no tenía ningún tipo de esperanza y anhelaba desesperadamente olvidarte. Y entonces conocí a Hannah. Tan alegre, tan vital… Su alegría era contagiosa y yo quería contagiarme, volver a creer en el amor, en la vida… -suspiró-. Y entonces volví a Washington y te volví a ver. Me convencí a mí mismo de que no me importaba, de que era feliz con Hannah… y era cierto, lo era –la mirada de Brennan se oscureció-. Lo era porque podía trabajar cada día contigo y no estar desesperado por tocarte.

Y cuando ella se fue… simplemente seguí adelante, era como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros, como antes de que yo tuviera el tumor… Me preguntaba, aún me seguía preguntando si iba a ser así para siempre…

-¿Así cómo? –Brennan necesitaba que él fuera más concreto.

-Enamorado platónicamente de ti.

Brennan sonrió, separó la cabeza de su pecho y volvió a besarlo. Cuando se separaron sonrió y comentó.

-Esto no parece muy platónico, ¿no crees? –rió entre besos.

-Mmmm… no lo es –susurró Booth bajando por su cálido cuerpo, demostrándole hasta qué punto aquella relación podía ser carnal-. ¿Quieres que vayamos más despacio?

-No –suspiró al tacto de la lengua de su compañero en el cuello-. ¿Tú sí? –preguntó, acariciando suavemente el muslo izquierdo de Booth.

Booth gimió.

-No.

La pasión los ahogaba en el sofá mientras sus prendas de ropa iban cayendo al suelo. Sentían que se iban acercando al punto de no retorno y entonces Booth lo recordó.

-No tengo condones –dijo, parando en seco de besar a Brennan.

-Yo sí –sonrió la antropóloga, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando uno.

-¿Vas por la calle con condones en el bolsillo? –Booth no se lo podía creer.

-No –sonrió Brennan, besando su pecho.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Lo tenías planeado?

-No –repitió Brennan con una sonrisa aún mayor-, pero reconozco que me moría por que ocurriera –le susurró con una mirada salvaje.

Booth la besó apasionadamente y, tras ponerse el condón, entró en ella suavemente, haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca de ambos.

Poco a poco el calor fue aumentando mientras los latidos de sus corazones parecían sincronizarse, sus cuerpos se unían con mayor fuerza y desesperación hasta culminar en el éxtasis.

Booth se separó de encima de ella y, sin darse cuenta, se cayó al suelo.

-Booth, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Brennan desde el sofá.

-Sí –dijo Booth rascándose la cabeza, admirando la vista de Brennan desnuda en el sofá-. Pero… ¿sabes cómo estaría aún mejor? Si tú me acompañaras –dijo, agarrándola del brazo para que cayera del sofá, aterrizando suavemente en su pecho.

Brennan no pudo evitar reírse como una niña. Se incorporó y cogió una manta, se volvió a tumbar con Booth en el suelo y los tapó a ambos con ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al techo con una sonrisa enorme en sus caras.

-Ha sido increíble –rompió el hielo Booth.

-Sí –sonrió Brennan-, sí que lo ha sido.

-Adoro este apartamento –comentó Booth con picardía.

-Y más que lo vas a adorar –rió Brennan, girándose para besar los labios de su compañero, amigo y, desde aquel momento para siempre, amante.

FIN

.

* * *

**Dedicada a Alex, el atta boy que me enseñó a resolver el cubo de Rubik.** Todas las instrucciones que Booth le da a Brennan son instrucciones reales del método de principiantes para resolver el cubo, espero no haberos aburrido con esa parte.

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo con ilusión ;) Además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


End file.
